Artemis Fowl: Past Meets Present
by StarWarriorGirl14
Summary: Both Opals have united to dominate the world, and this time there's one more along for the ride. When 15 year old Kiara is accidentally dragged into Artemis' latest plot, she is plunged into an adventure to save both worlds from the two pixies. ArtemisXOC


_Now, you probably guessed, but I don't own Artemis Fowl or anyone associated with him in any way, shape, or form. (Darn it...). However, I DO own my ideas, my laptop, and my newest OC, Kiara Storm!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Denver, Colorado<strong>

As the incessant beeping of the alarm clock roused her from her sleep, Kiara's first thought involved throwing the black thing out her third-story window, where it would preferably collide with the pavement at the bottom. She reached out blindly with her hand, slamming a fist down on it so it would at least be quiet. This action's result was not one she'd been expecting, and she found that the normal _beep-beep-beep _was now stuck in a single beep that never ended. Now it was infinitely longer and three times as annoying. _BEEEEEP!_

"Stupid thing..." She muttered, ripping the power cord out of the outlet with unnecessary force. The noise ended, leaving Kiara's room feeling eerily quiet. Kiara rubbed her eyes, trying to fight the bad mood that she'd woken up with. However, that seemed to be typical of teenage girls, and this particular fifteen-year-old was no different.

"Kiara! Are you up?" Her father's voice hollered from the other room."You're gonna be late for school!"

"I'm up!" Kiara yelled back, rolling out of bed. She turned on her radio and listened for the weather updates. Unlike the other girls in her school, the weather was the main factor in what she wore; she wouldn't be caught dead wearing a tank top in 20 degree weather. "_...and it's a beautiful morning in downtown Denver, but we can only expect a high of 50 degrees with a 70% chance of rain coming in at around 11:30..." _Kiara switched on one of her CD's as she grabbed a pair of jeans, a gray T-shirt, and a navy blue jacket that looked like it could stand to be replaced. Kiara fumbled with the laces on her running shoes as she hopped into the bathroom with one shoe on and untied and the other in the process of being tied. As a reward for her efforts, she almost smacked her head against the counter, managing to catch herself at what could only be known as the very last possible second. Kiara took one look at her almost-blond hair, which reached a few inches past her shoulders, and sighed. Tame hair seemed beyond her reach every morning, and this was no exception. Not that she really minded; she could just pull it back in a loose ponytail and she was good to go. Kiara ran out of the bathroom, grabbing her silver wristwatch as she flew down the hall. Their small apartment complex was just the right size for a father-daughter duo, but sometimes she felt that they really needed to get away from the city and its cramped buildings.

As always, her father was making pancakes for breakfast.

"Hey, Princess! How ya doing?" He asked cheerfully.

"Ehh, can't complain," Kiara said, grabbing a plate. "All I can say is I'm glad it's Friday. After today, it's fall break, and I am _not_ going to have any homework on fall break,"

"I'm sure you aren't," her father chuckled, serving her a heaping plate of pancakes. "Now, hurry up or you're gonna be late for your last day of school in a week." Kiara pulled a face as she got the syrup out of the small refrigerator.

"It's just school, Dad. It's not like anything exciting happens," She said. "And I don't think they like me. I'm different in some weird way, but I don't know what it is." Her father cast a sad glance her way. _Oops,_ Kiara thought guiltily. It always saddened her father when she brought this stuff up.

"Kiara Amethyst Storm," He said. "I know that you feel...erm, different, somehow. And I just want you to know that it's always the different ones who change things. Your mother was different, and she changed my whole world." He brushed his daughter's long bangs back away from her eyes, which were almost impossibly large and were an equally impossible shade of blue: dark, icy, flecked with gold, and rimmed with gray around the pupil. Alleviating the mildly-depressing mood that had built up, he said, "Somebody seriously needs a haircut," Kiara laughed despite the earlier words exchanged. Kissing her father on the cheek after she finished breakfast, she said, "See you later, Dad,"

"Have a great day, kiddo! Learn something!" He called after her as the apartment door banged shut. After Kiara had gone, he sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. _Miranda, are you looking down on our daughter? Because I think you know something about why she feels so different. Can't you tell us what it is?_

* * *

><p>Kiara strolled down the sidewalk, choosing the quickest route to school. Her backpack was unusually heavy today, but that was because of her math book and laptop. She looked up at the sky as a playful wind danced through the streets, catching the small tendrils of hair that had escaped her ponytail and blowing them back like miniature windsocks. <em>It's a pretty good day, <em>she thought as she waited for the cars to stop. _But it's boring. Can't I be part of something big, just once? _

She had no way of knowing it, but her wish was pretty close to coming true.

**The Lower Elements  
>LEP Headquarters<strong>

"All right, Foaly, what's the problem this time?" Came the voice on the other end of the phone. Foaly internally groaned. He desperately needed to talk to Holly about something important, but of course she was out at the moment, meaning that former convict Mulch Diggums was left to answer the phone. And he did not want to talk to the dwarf at this moment in time.

"No, no, wait. Don't tell me, let me guess." Mulch continued. "Goblin revolution? Rouge Recon officers? Your newly-appointed commander losing it?"

"No. And before we start playing what the Mud Men call '20 Questions', I'll just tell you. Opal's been broken out of Atlantis." Mulch was silent for the longest time.

"You let the deranged pixie out _again_?" He yelled.

"The Opal that came from the past broke herself out," Foaly replied. "And we need you and Holly's help,"

"Taking down two Opals trying to take over the world? You really owe me a medal this time, centaur. Make that two. Solid gold. I'm not putting my skin on the line again without some kind of reward this time."

"I'll meet you two in ten minutes," Foaly said simply, hanging up the phone. Now, he said, calling another number. There were allies on the surface that should probably be informed of this. They needed all the help they could possibly get.

**Ireland  
>Fowl Manor<br>Ten Hours Earlier**

Butler was cleaning his Sig Sauer out of mere habit as Artemis told him of the plan. Apparently there was a wealthy man residing in the United States that was in possession of some rather valuable paintings that had to be returned to society as soon as possible.

"And where exactly, Artemis, _is _this man? The United States is not that specific," The seventeen-year-old boy looked up from his laptop.

"My old friend, we are traveling to the city of Denver," Butler internally groaned. He didn't have a weapons stash anywhere in the state of Colorado. This was the furthest west they would ever be traveling, and he had not anticipated the need to ever travel to the States ever again.

He should have known that Artemis was not going to be keeping this painting business within Europe. He wasn't sure if the paintings in the mystery man's possession were more valuable than the _Fairy Thief, _but there was no stopping Artemis once he decided to relieve someone of his possessions.

"When do we leave?" Butler sighed.

"We depart in an hour. The _Lear _is ready for takeoff, and as soon as final preparations are made we'll be off,"

"Artemis, whatever happened to living a normal life? And what do we tell your mother?" Artemis held up a hand, motioning for his bodyguard to stop talking and let him explain.

"It's all been taken care of, Butler," He said. "I had to tell Mother what exactly I was doing, but she eventually agreed to it. She'll come up with some explanation for the twins and Father," Butler nodded. Ever since Angeline had been made aware of the People's involvement in her eldest son's life, and even the People's existence in general, things had been a little less sneaky. But just a little bit.

**Denver, Colorado**

Kiara was sitting in history class at the moment, her second-favorite class of the day. However, it was times like these when she hated having this class right before lunch. Her teacher, Mr. Gray, had put on a video about mummification, and the in-depth details that it talked about was enough to make her stomach clench up. Interestingly enough, she found that she couldn't look away, watching with a somewhat-morbid interest. She found ancient cultures to be fascinating, specifically the mythology portions. But she drew the line at this.

Fortunately, the bell rang and released everyone from the particularly disturbing video. She just hoped she could forget about the more disturbing bits of the video as she went to her locker to get her lunch.

"Hey, Kiara!" A voice shouted behind her. Kiara turned around to see a girl dressed in a black dress and black combat boots running over to her, her large white purse that served as her backpack held firmly underneath her arm. "Hold up!"

"Oh, hi Nikkie," Kiara said absentmindedly. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Did you watch that video in history?" Nikkie asked. Kiara nodded.

"Yes, and it was disgusting,"

"Tell me about it. I hated that video," Nikkie said. She looked around, then lowered her voice.

"Guess what I heard some of the guys talking about in gym," Kiara rolled her eyes, anticipating the news that had a 99.9% chance of being something that she'd regret knowing.

"What is it?" She asked, taking the bait.

"The people at the office are thinking about calling it a half-day." Kiara raised her eyebrows in surprise, not expecting something so...well, _innocent _from her friend.

"What's the catch? They're letting us off the hook early on _fall break_, Nikkie. Something's gotta be attached to it." The intercoms burst into life with a rush of static.

"Hello, boys and girls! Due to significant amounts of excitement for fall break, we have decided to call it a half-day!" There was a dead silence in the hallways as the news sank in. Then, every single student in the school jumped up with joy.

"Half day! Half day! No more school for a week!"

"Dude, what are they thinking?"

"Who cares? Let's just get outta here before they become sane again!" A mad rush of students made a break for the doors, and Kiara barely managed to fight the current of hyped-up highschoolers. She opened her locker and stuffed all her books in, taking out her lunchbox as well. _I'll eat at home, then,_ She thought as she slammed her locker shut and also headed out the door. She stuffed all her things in her backpack outside, then slung it over her shoulders and headed for home.

It wasn't long before she heard a duet of sounds she was unaccustomed to: the shouting of men and the sound of gunshots. She broke into a run, trying to make it to the safety of her apartment before the fight reached where she was. However, it seemed like she was a bit too late.

Before her, a thin man in his early thirties stopped short, looking her over in surprise. It was as if he was surprised to see that there were indeed other people in the world. As he saw another pair approach from around the corner, his face contorted into an expression of pure rage. 

"You!" he yelled. "Give me back what you stole from me!" Kiara was confused, thinking that the man had completely lost it, until she turned around and happened to see just who the man was yelling at.

The first was a man of about 40 years old, with a completely bald head and a body resembling a mountain. Why anybody would want to pick a fight with him, goodness knew. The one who was with the man, however, piqued Kiara's curiosity. He was a boy, probably no more than a couple years older than Kiara herself, with raven black hair, skin as white as paper, and piercing, blue-black eyes. Both were wearing suits that didn't seem right for running in, and seemed a bit out of breath.

"Mr. Stark, we have the paintings. There is no need for this ridiculous chase to continue, so please be off before you attract too much attention," The boy said in a slightly accented voice. Whatever his age was, Kiara assumed that his intelligence was fairly high to be talking like _that_.

"Give me back my paintings!" The man behind her roared. Before Kiara could process what was happening, he had grabbed her backpack, yanked her backwards towards him, and wrapped one arm around her throat, pinning her to his chest. She couldn't move her head, but heard a slight click next to her right ear and felt all the blood drain from her face. Whoever this "Mr. Stark" person was, he was holding her at gunpoint. And he seemed pretty calm about it, considering his rages from earlier.

"I am in control now, boy," He said. "Now, give me back my paintings before innocents have to get involved in this,"

* * *

><p><em>Dun-dun-daaa! <em>

_...Well, a lot was happening in that chapter, and I tried to get everyone as in-character as I possibly can. It took me a pretty long time to write, and I'm glad to report that I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. However, it might be frustrating to some people that I haven't updated my other stories in a ridiculously long time, and instead come out with yet another one to try to keep track of. Writer's block will kill ya every time...I've been trying to work around it, and somehow writing a story completely different than my others helps me out a bit. Makes me think that I'm not completely out of ideas. _

_Anyways, you know the drill. Reviews are always welcome, as are nicely-put suggestions to possibly making something a liiiittle better. Flames are a different story. Please, just don't. It's not nice._**  
><strong>


End file.
